Late Night Visitor
by Mollysoaphie123
Summary: One-Shot. Bella is left home alone and is visited by a sexy blonde vampire. Rated M. Lemon.


**Rated M **

**Hiya!**

**Alright, I know I shouldn't have decided to start something else when **_**Stalked and Stolen **_**is still being written, but, in my defense, this is just a one shot!**

**In this version, Bella never met the Cullens and Jasper never joined them. **

_Italics = Bella's thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**Bella POV**

"Bye Bells!" Charlie yells.

"Bye Dad!" I shout back at him.

It's 7 pm and my dad, Charlie, is off to work his shift at the police station. He is the police chief of our small town here in Forks, Washington. It's Friday night and I am bored out of my mind. I finished all of my homework an hour ago while my dad was watching TV. I love him dearly, but I swear all he ever does is wake up, eat, work, come home, watch TV for hours, and sleep. He has repeated that cycle day after day ever since I moved he to live with him. I think this is what he did _before _I showed up too. He needs to actually _live_, not just exist- which is what he's been doing since I showed up. I feel really bad, don't get me wrong, but I wish he'd get over her and enjoy his life. I mean, I understand that he's upset about my mom leaving him, but that was 17 years ago! I honestly don't think he should he should still be mourning over her. But what do I know? I've never loved or lost anyone.

I try calling Jessica and Angela to see if we could go to town and do _something _to amuse myself, but they both tell me that they have plans. I go to dial Jake's number but stop myself and sigh. Jake hasn't talked to me in over a month. Every time I try calling, his dad, Billy, tells me that he is sick or busy or some other bullshit like that. He finally told me a week ago that he has mono- yeah freakin' right! I don't believe that for a second. Why? Well lets see, I have never, EVER seen Jake sick _once_. Not even when I had the chicken pox and he was around me all day long during that time. I asked him why once, he told me that his dad told him that he physically can not get sick. Harry told us the same thing. And we believe them.

Also, Billy took an awful long time to tell me about his 'illness' when he says that he's had it for a month- yet I just now found out a week ago. And every time I've called before then in the past month, he's also given me some other excuse. So I call fraud.

I head up to my room and strip down to a dark blue tank top, and matching black bra and panty set. One thing that's awesome about Charlie not being home at night, I can walk around like this and no worry about someone seeing me. I sit down on my bed for a while and before I know it, I doze off.

I wake up later dying of thirst. My alarm clock next to me says that it's only 9, so I've only been out for about two hours. I jump out of bed and head downstairs to get a drink of water. I walk to the kitchen and swallow three glasses worth. Yup, I'm about to explode. But I'm still thirsty!

I put my glass in the sink and walk into the livingroom.

_Man it's dark in here._

Just as that thought leaves my mind I turn around and head towards the stairs. Before I get there I hear a loud _crash _and I whip around to see that the window in the livingroom has burst open.

_Wierd._

Its one of those old-time windows that open on either side. I love it to pieces.

I cautiously walk towards the window waiting for someone to tackle me but, fortunately, that doesn't happen. When I get to the open window I lean my head out of it and look side to side while praying to God that I don't get my head cut off or pulled out of said window. Neither of that happens either and I sigh in relieve and shut it before leaning on the wooden frame.

_How did it open like that? It's not _that _windy out, and there'd have to be a tornado or something to make it burst open. _

I sit there for another second before turning around and moving back upstairs. I get about halfway up before I get a sudden burst of fear. I freeze and gasp. My breathing ups a little and I have the urge to run up to my room and hide.

So I try to. Key word being: 'try'.

I make it two steps before the fear is upped and I fall and slide back down the stairs backwards and land flat on my ass.

_Hol-ee shit that hurt!_

I grunt once before I start to feel as if someone is watching me. I swing my legs around and slide my still hurting ass across the floor so that I'm against the wall. I curl my legs up, put my hand on either side of me, try to look around the dark room. There is only a small amount of light flowing through the window from the moon outside, but I can see the outline of a person in the corner to my left. I'm about to scream when I feel a burst of calm seep through my body.

_Really wierd..._

The calm remains as the person walks into the light and I see that it is a man around 6 ft 4. He moves to be a foot in front of me and I look up at him. He crouches down to my level and I can see that he is extremely good-looking with almost shoulder length honey blonde hair and striking features.

He puts his hands on either side of me on the floor and he leans a little closer. He smells extremely good- like hay, cherry blossoms, and something else. I try to shrink back farther, but this damn wall behind me is in the way.

I look at this man closer and notice that he has startlingly red eyes. They're both horrifying and...sexy?

I watch as he moves closer and puts a hand on my waist. His lips skim up my neck to my ear and I can feel his cool breath as he murmurs,

"Whats yer name Darlin'?"

_Damn... that voice is sinful._

He has a deep voice and a sexy southern accent that should be illegal it's so inviting. I find myself answering against my will.

"B-Bella."

He hums and grazes my neck again. "Well Bella, my name's Jasper."

My breath catches in my throat as he tightens his hold on my waist and lifts me till we're both standing in front of each other. I look up at him as he lowers his head until we're only a centimeter apart. He looks in my eyes before gently pushing his lips to mine. I gasp and he takes that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He pulls back for a moment and before I can blink the world is spinning and we're suddenly standing in my room.

Jasper turns around and locks the door before slowly stalking toward me. He walks me backwards until my legs hit my bed and he gently pushes me onto it and slowly crawls up my body until we're eye level. I slide up so I am completely on the bed and he follows my movement.

He settles between my legs, holding his weight with his forearms and kisses me again. I reach up to run my fingers through his hair as he reaches down to grip my waist again.

_What am I doing? This guy just breaks into my house and now we're in my _bed_!? I need to stop thi-_

The thought stops in my mind as Jasper starts pulling my shirt up over my head. His hands feel like fire against my skin as he pushes it up. After my shirt is thrown across the room, Jasper starts kneading my breasts and I moan. His left hand slides down my stomach and starts pulling down my panties. Once they're gone, I try and pull his t-shirt over his head. He helps me by raising hs arms and I take a moment to look at his chiseled features. He has 6 pack abs but they're not overly defined.

I run my hand up his chest and he hisses at the contact. A second later his jeans are in the corner and Jasper is kissing his way down my body. My hands fist in the sheets below me as he gently pushes my legs open. He runs his fingers over my clit and I throw my head back and groan. He chuckles and does it again. Every time his hand comes in contact with my clit a shock runs throughout my body.

I almost cry out when he runs his tongue from my slit up through my folds. I start bucking my hips as he continues torturing me with his mouth and he puts his hand on my stomach to hold me in place. I become more frantic as he gets faster. I grasp at his hair and keep alternating between clutching him and the sheets. He tightens his hold on my stomach and pushes a finger inside of me. I throw my hands onto the bed next to me and arch my back as the heat gathering in my stomach bursts and heat engulfs my entire body. Euphoria washes over me and scream out Jasper's name as he continues his ministrations, which only draws out my orgasm.

He kisses his way back up my body and by the time my senses come back, Jasper is above me and his shaft is at my entrance. He looks at me as pushes inside of me. Once he is fully sheathed he gives me moment to adjust before slowly pulling out and slamming back into me. My eyes roll back in my head and I moan. He continues to pound into me and that heat starts forming in my stomach again. Every thrust sends electricity through my body and I grasp at his shoulders and arms as his movements become more frantic. We're both panting by now and Jasper starts nipping at my neck as a low growl rumbles through his chest. It only turns me on more.

I can tell he is close by the way he speeds up and his growls get louder. He slams into me again and that band in my stomach snaps again. Jasper follows seconds later as he reaches his release. He bites into my neck and the pain only makes my orgasm more powerful. He keeps pounding into me as an extreme burning sensation starts spreading through me. I feel like I'm on fire!

His movements cease and he pulls his shaft out of me at the same time as his teeth. He licks the wound and the pain only gets worse. I start whimpering and squirming. Why isn't he doing anything! Why doesn't he stop the fire?

I scream and he covers my mouth.

"Shhh...It'll be over soon."

Thats the last thing I hear before darkness overtakes me.

**Okay, that was my first attempt at a lemon EVER!**  
**Tell me what you think about it. Suggestions, comments, whatever. Review!**

**Love ya :) :D ;)**


End file.
